


Cinema

by Creatortan



Series: Bloodmarch Werewolf AU [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: (courtesy of robert and ernest), Again lol, Drabble, Fake Dating, Fluffy, M/M, Movie Dates, Mutual Pining, Werewolf AU, cute little drabble, except there isnt anything to do w werewolves but it IS based on some posts for the au, passionate about movies, whenever someone sends me an ask abt the au on tumblr i gotta write smth for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatortan/pseuds/Creatortan
Summary: Robert takes Damien out on a date to try and expose him as a werewolf....somehow. Ernest and Lucien trail them to try and stop it, but everyone gets distracted. They all have fun, even if the movie is very bad and Ernest is about to explode from all the kisses Lucien keeps sneaking him.





	Cinema

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this little drabble for a nice anon on my blog!! this is based on my werewolf au that you can read more abt in my tag here:   
> http://queenofthefaces.tumblr.com/tagged/werewolf+au
> 
> my askbox is always open if you want to talk about this au!!

“Is this really necessary?” Ernest squeaked, squirming in his chair.

“Of course it is.” Lucien’s voice was sharp with competition. He tightened his grip on Ernest’s shoulders and turned his head to glare up at Robert. “He doesn’t believe us.”

“Of course he doesn’t believe us--we’re not actually--” 

Lucien shut Ernest up by grabbing his chin to look his friend in the eye. Ernest flushed up to his ears, trying desperately not to glance down at Lucien’s lips. It was difficult, though, since Lucien had just licked them, and Ernest could see the black tongue piercing peek out. Ernest obviously didn’t ever wonder what that piercing could feel like. 

“I’m not gonna let that cheap ass, booze-guzzling _floozy_  one up me while on a date with my fucking  _dad_.” Lucien’s eyes were blazing. He tilted Ernest’s head to the side and darted his head down to place a soft, lingering kiss under Ernest’s jaw. Ernest’s hand shot up to cover his mouth.

Robert grumbled in his seat, flipping the bird at the punk in the front row. Lucien stuck his tongue out and flipped the bird right back. Robert would have used both hands, but his left was currently preoccupied.

Robert hadn’t noticed he was gently rubbing his thumb over the back of Damien’s hand, but Damien didn’t mind. Damien chuckled at the silly antics, entirely forgetting why he was so tense in the first place. Thankfully, Robert seemed to have forgotten too, and all werewolf-hunting thoughts has left both of their minds.

“Hey.” Robert’s voice was gruff, but quiet. Damien turned to him, and Robert gently reached over and ran his fingers through Damien’s hair, pushing it back behind his ear. Damien felt his face heat up and bit his lip. 

“You...” Robert was momentarily distracted by the sight of Damien’s sharp canines. “It was, uh, messy.” 

Damien smiled sheepishly, hand gently squeezing Robert’s from where their fingers were still intertwined on the armrest.

“Why thank you, Robert.” Damien murmured. Robert liked the way Damien said his name. 

“WHAT THE FUCK?” A shrill yell came from the front row.

“What the hell is going on, kid?” Robert yelled back, irritated at the ruined mood.

“Theresa got back with fucking Charlie!” Ernest yelled, standing now.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Robert was up in his seat too, staring at the forgotten movie screen. The two adequately attractive white leads were holding each other tenderly. 

The empty theater was filled with angry protests at the shoddy plot for the rest of the movie. The Bloodmarches didn’t mind. 


End file.
